Many of the messages received by such pagers are requests for the bearer of the pager to call back the original caller on the telephone.
Unfortunately, the original caller does not always ensure that the message includes the telephone number which is to be called back, and as a result, if the bearer of the pager does not have an address book available containing the telephone number of the original caller, then the received message is likely to be without effect, or else the bearer of the pager will be obliged to look up the original caller's telephone number by consulting a telephone directory or possibly by calling his or her own office, which leads to a waste of time and efficiency.
Consequently, if they are to be efficient, bearers of portable radio pagers must also carry telephone numbers around with them in an address book, either in the form of a booklet or else in the form of a cordless electronic unit with an alphanumeric keyboard, thereby making them carry clutter.
A particular object of the present invention is to mitigate those drawbacks.